The “Internet of Things” (IoT) is a network of physical devices (i.e., “things”) designed for specific functions, unlike general computing devices like desktop or laptop computers. IoT devices are embedded with electronics and network connectivity that enable these devices to collect, store and exchange data. The network connectivity may include, for example, Bluetooth™ connectivity, Wi-Fi connectivity, and/or cellular network connectivity. An IoT device may additionally have computational capability, with various installed software (e.g., apps), and may also include one or more types of sensors. An IoT device may be, via the network connectivity, controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure. An IoT device may use the network connectivity to communicate with other IoT devices, or with certain nodes (e.g., a particular server or computer) across the Internet.